Butterflies and Hurricanes
by Melanyholland
Summary: Blair knew she shouldn't have played against Chuck Bass.


**Title****: **Butterflies and Hurricanes

**Author: **Melanyholland

**Summary: **Blair knew she shouldn't have played against Chuck Bass.

**Rating:** T

**Timeline:** episode 1x08 (Seventeen Candles)

**Pairing:** Blair/Chuck

**Feedback:**really appreciated, thanks.^^ 

**Notes: **I wrote this story a few months ago and I published it on an Italian site. Then I decided to translate it into English for . I'm sorry if I made mistakes, but I'm not an English native speaker. Feel free to point them out to me. You can find the original version of the story at .?sid=478070&i=1. It's the third of a series of stories about Chuck and Blair, but I don't know whether I'm going to translate the others as well or not, because I'm quite busy with my exams now.

I hope you enjoy it. :)

**Butterflies and Hurricanes**

When she woke up the first thing she felt was a warm sensation of safety that made her smile. Her eyes were closed, her mind was far away and lost in that timeless vagueness between sleep and wake, but within her, Blair was sure she was in the right place and everything was okay. Even the soft touch on her bare shoulder and the breath caressing her skin were okay, sweet frills of that perfect sensation.

What broke her well-being was a simple word, whispered huskily in the shell of her ear: _Blair_.

Obviously the problem wasn't her name, but the voice which had uttered it. Suddenly, Blair realized that Chuck's lips were kissing her shoulder, Chuck's breath was tingling her skin, Chuck's body was hugging her. Chuck's _naked_ body, precisely. And she was naked too, she thought with uneasiness as the images of the night spent with him filled her head, not blessed by slumber anymore. Blair tried to stop the memories which were spoiling her well-being, but she couldn't. Fantasies could be suppressed, but the effects of sex on her tired and sore body were real and palpable, like his kisses now on the soft skin of her neck.

She had slept with Chuck. _Again_.

The fault was entirely of that damn wager, really. _If he calls, I'll leave you alone forever. If he doesn't, you spend the night with me_. The price was too high and Blair shouldn't have played, she knew it. But she was also well aware that she couldn't have drawn back before a challenge. Chuck knew it too, that's exactly why he had challenged her. Throwing herself in the arms of such a manipulative bastard once was a gross mistake, but doing it twice in a row was unthinkable.

However she had to admit –and only with herself- that he had been sweet when he had purchased the _Erickson ____Beamon __necklace____for her. After all, Chuck never gave presents to girls. Once he had announced that he himself was a God's gift for every woman in the world and that was enough. But he had made an exception for her, Blair Waldorf. __Something this beautiful deserves to be seen on someone worthy of its beauty._

Blair wasn't naïve. She knew very well Chuck's lines and his verbal skills when it came to seduction. Usually she didn't believe him. But in that moment she had. His words had been reflected in his eyes; he had been watching her like she was beautiful, sexy and _perfect_. The appearance she never found when she looked at herself in the mirror, the image she always searched in Eleonor's eyes when she gazed at her, had been there, clear and admired. Unquestionable, even for Blair. She had felt so worshipped only once in her life, and it had been while she was dancing in room which had been crowded, but where only the two of them had existed.

So she had kissed him and lost herself and after awhile Chuck had been on top of her, entering her as they both had moaned. The friction had been delicious and her initial discomfort had become quickly pleasure thanks to his expert hands and bold lips. It had been so easy to lose herself into Chuck, so simple to hold him while she had been calling his name that for a moment, after the orgasm, Blair had felt totally lost and frightened. She had had the feeling that the movie of her life, so carefully arranged since she was a child, was ruined.

Or worse, _wrong_ from the beginning.

They had been quiet while they were dressing. Blair had fumbled clumsily with the zipper on the back of her dress, jumping slightly when she had felt his fingers helping her. Of course Chuck had taken advantage of the position, kissing her nape and caressing her ass, so Blair had moved away abruptly to avoid further mistakes, ignoring her own shivers and his annoyed snort.

"What's the matter, Blair?" he had protested.

"The party, Chuck." she had reminded him. "There are lots of people out there. And you didn't even close the door!" she had reproached him and suddenly the fear of having been watched had filled her stomach, making her blush.

"Well, I'm certain that anyone would have enjoyed the show." he had said with an insolent smirk. "Surely our performance was better than Nate and Serena's, and that was quite entertaining, too. Believe me."

Blair had ignored that particular allusion to Chuck's voyeuristic tendencies –she had had to, because it reminded her _who_ she had had sex with exactly- but she had felt better about what had happened. Nate too had lost his virginity with someone else. The cheater had been willing to use her to help his father with his business, ending up being spotted with a blonde, _again_. He hadn't been able even to _pretend_ to be a good boyfriend. According to Blair, no Audrey Hepburn deserved such a disappointing co-star at her side and the thought had made her feel only a bit sad.

But the feeling of strangeness and chaos had been still there. Her and _Chuck Bass_? Her life was becoming a porn. The thought had made her shudder and goose-fleshed, so she had decided to go away from him immediately and she had said, resolved:

"We have to go, before they notice that we both have disappeared."

"As you wish. But don't forget the wager, Blair."

"What?".

Blair, with her hand already on the handle of the door, had stopped to turn. She had been stunned and confused. Chuck had stared at her with that amused smirk, full of secret threats that for her was his trademark more than his beloved scarf.

"It seems to me that you've already had what I owe you, Bass." she had answered back and she had been very annoyed: with him because he had forced her to say something very embarrassing, considering what she had given to him; with herself because she had blushed and her voice had been unsteady.

Chuck had moved languidly to reach her, smirking maliciously and looking at her with dark eyes. Blair had found his seductive attitude really irritating and had told herself that the feeling of heat in her lower abdomen was the result of her meal. Maybe the sushi was not very good.

"I don't think so, my dear Blair," he had whispered wickedly and Blair had suppressed a quiver. Chuck's fingers had caressed lightly her cheek and his lips had touched her ear when he had added: "Do you remember the terms of the wager?"

Blair had remembered and she had realized how scrupulously he had studied every detail to trap her, not leaving any chance of escape. There had been no coincidence in his actions. Chuck Bass was a master of scheming and he didn't stop until the prey was in his hands, trapped and defenceless.

_Y__ou spend the night with me_.

Blair had startled and he had chuckled, backing off to look smugly at her face. Satisfied, he had raised his left wrist, showing her his watch. Half past one. The night had been far from being ended.

"You're kidding. It's my party and there are lots of people, I can't go away to…" she had tried to object, but his eyes had been adamant.

"C'mon, Waldorf. We both know you want it too." he had said blatantly and he had walked away, leaving the room. Blair had been tempted of going to him, clawing his hair and insulting him with something really offensive, but then she had glanced again at her reflection in the mirror. The diamond necklace had been glittering around her neck and it had been beautiful.

Like her, as Chuck had said.

"I'm going home. I'm tired." she had announced. When she had entered the crowded room, Kati and Is had suddenly reached her, and with them many pairs of curious eyes. Surely after the Gossip Girl's blast they had expected to see her with wet cheeks and ruined mascara. Silly of them, really. Blair would never show herself in that pitiful condition in public. She had been careful and she had fixed her hair and her make-up, ruined by Chuck's attentions. Her appearance had been perfect.

"No, stay."

"It's early."

Those had been the objections of her minions, chirped in empty tones. Blair had shaken her head, stopping every complaint. Then Serena had reached her side.

"Are you okay, B.?"

"Of course I am, S. I'm going home."

"I'll come with you." she had immediately offered. Blair had been touched by her concern, which had been surely huge, considering that she had been ready to leave Humphrey for her, but her offer would have spoilt her plans.

"Oh, don't worry. Chuck's giving me a lift."

Serena had looked at her strangely and Blair really hadn't understood what the problem had been. Everyone of them had used Chuck's limo several times, after all he was the only one with a personal driver and he was very glad to show off that detail. For a moment, Blair had wondered if Serena suspected something, but then she had remembered who she was thinking of and she had stopped worrying. Perspicacity and Serena Van Der Woodsen together made sense like Jenny Humphrey with a _Birkin_.

"A-Are you sure, B.?" she had stammered, and she had been the only one unsure.

"Of course. Keep an eye on Miss Brooklyn, instead. She's quite a threat."

"You mean Vanessa? She's nice."

Blair had rolled her eyes. That had surely confirmed her theories about Serena's brains. By the way, her friend had glanced at her worriedly until she had left the party and had entered Chuck's limo.

"My place or your place?" he had smugly asked her, with a lascivious smirk on his face.

"Charming." she had sighed, ironic.

"Thank you."

Blair had glared at him, but then she had put on an angelic smile.

"So you like me, huh?" she had teased him, merciless. She had just remembered his uneasiness when he had confessed his feelings for her. If Chuck couldn't help being an arrogant playboy, she had thought, she would have been the perfect bitch. She had wanted to prove that she wasn't one of his usual adoring, docile conquests, completely in his hands.

His smirk had faltered, but it had been a fleeting and almost imperceptible reaction.

"You like what I do to you more." he had answered back, allusive. He had grabbed her hips and had pulled her against him. When he had tried to kiss her, she had turned her face, avoiding his tactics to distract her. She had smiled pertly, putting her hand on his stomach.

"You were so _cute_, talking about your feelings." she had insisted with a sweet voice, which surely had irritated him as much as her words. Chuck's arms around her had become a bit stiff, but the victory was still far, she had known it.

"Well, I always know what I have to say to screw a girl. And the conquest has been so simple, tonight."

"It doesn't work, Bass." she had unmasked his game, sweetly. The intent had been making him angry, but looking in his veiled eyes, Blair had found also desire, pleasure and something that she hadn't wanted to recognise. Because it had confused her more and it had made her feel a strange flutter in her stomach and it had forced her to stop the battle to lay her lips on his, which had smirked mockingly before opening.

It had been Chuck the first who had pulled away and she hadn't been able to hold back a whining.

"Arthur's waiting for directions, Sweetheart," he had reminded her, proud and pleased by her reaction. "I don't think you'd like being found with me by your friends when they leave the party. They're not _so_ stupid, after all." he had whispered, kissing lightly her jaw and her chin. Blair had smirked wickedly at his comment about Kati and Is, but she hadn't spoken, closing her eyes to enjoy the sensation of his mouth and his hands, one touching her breast, the other caressing her thigh under her skirt.

"My place or yours?" he had repeated and he had been only impatient and aroused.

"Neither." she had answered, opening her eyes when the movements on her body suddenly stopped. Chuck's face had been finally annoyed and she had internally celebrated her victory before explaining, with a smile:

"Tell Arthur to drive around."

His gaze had lightened with understanding and malice and she had laughed when Chuck had whispered that she was "amazing", grabbing her by her nape and kissing her with heat and passion until they had been both flushed and breathless.

"So you're fond of limos, mh?" he had whispered insolently in her neck, after he had told the driver the directions. "Or perhaps only of mine, Blair?".

"Shut up, Bass." she had said and for a lot of time they hadn't actually talked much. She had lost herself again and again in Chuck, in his body, in his kisses and in his caresses which had guided her in those movements more and more familiar.

They had spent almost all the night in the limo and then they had ended up in Chuck's suite, where exhaustion and sleep had overcome her and her purpose of fleeing at sunrise, according to the wager. But she had to admit that she hadn't been so willing to go away. It had been nice to fall asleep in his arms, lulled by the slow raising and lowering of his warm chest under her cheek.

That was why she had woken up hearing Chuck's voice calling her name and not Dorota's. She thanked God that her mother was abroad, otherwise she would have had a lot of explaining to do.

During sleep they had changed position because now Chuck was holding her from behind. When one of his shameless hand started sliding dangerously under her belly, Blair gathered her strength and shoved her elbow in his ribs fiercely. She was satisfied when she heard his groan of pain and protest.

"Damn, Waldorf." he burst out, then he laughed, dissolutely. "I told you to ask, if you want to play rough."

"Will you ever get tired of all this innuendos, Chuck?" she sighed, trying to wriggle out of his embrace. "Let go of me!".

"No, I won't and do I have to?" he said, hugging and pressing her against his body, which was naked, still naked. Blair thought that in a proper movie he would have had on his pants and she her panties and bra, because that was how things went in the 'morning after' portrayed by Hollywood. Even in _Sex and The City_!

"Do you want me to hit you again?"

"I like it when you become all wild." he praised her, perversely. Blair snorted, but felt her lips stretching uncontrollably into a smile. Damn Chuck Bass.

"Seriously, Chuck. I have to go home." she insisted flatly, with an annoyed voice.

Chuck surrendered with a disappointed sigh, but Blair felt his heated gaze on her the whole time she spent collecting her clothes. The make-up was a disaster, but she didn't want to stay longer to fix it with Chuck staring at her, so she decided to steal a pair of _Ray Ban_, which she would wear outside the _Palace_ until she reached the taxi-cab she had called. The sunglasses were too big for her face, but they had to conceal it, so that was a bonus.

"I think those are mine." he immediately pointed out, as the spoiled possessive brat he was. Blair ignored him, putting the sunglasses in her purse with exaggerate care.

"So you're a fetishist, huh?" he teased her and Blair startled, hearing his voice close to her. She turned and was glad to see that he had had the decency to wear a night robe.

"I'll give them back to you, Bass." she said, offhandedly. Meaning when she wanted to, of course.

"Oh, you can keep them." he offered, generous, then he leered. "But I want your panties in exchange. I think it's fair."

"Revolting." she commented, wondering if he had _also_ that kink. She concluded that after all she didn't want to know and stopped thinking about it. For her own good.

"Hey, what about my parting kiss?" Chuck protested, when she absent-mindedly said goodbye. Blair rolled her eyes and was about to exit, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her against him. Such a cave-man behaviour should have annoyed her, and on a theoretical level it did, but Blair felt also her knees becoming weak and her heart racing. Anyway, she glared at him.

Chuck was holding her in his arms, but he didn't move to do anything more. He was gazing at her with an intense and vulnerable look that she remembered seeing on him only once and for a brief moment, during their first time in the limo. Blair realized that he was urging her to make a choice. He would leave her alone, if she asked him to. Oh, he was likely to come back to her sooner or later – Chuck was a stubborn guy and he wasn't able to give up, when he wanted something- but he wouldn't press her with wagers or challenges anymore. From that moment, if something happened between them, it would be clearly because they both wanted to. No more excuses for her, in other words. The previous night Chuck had told her he desired her. Now he wanted her to be honest too, with herself and with him.

Blair nibbled at her lower lip because she was again overwhelmed by that feelings of alienation and chaos, like she was on an unpredictable and unknown path, living a life she couldn't control or even own. Uncertainty scared her, because every aspect of her life had been scrupulously planned since she was a child, from her academic career to her love life. Planning was the key to happiness for a Waldorf, Eleonor had said to her once.

But Blair could feel also a spark of _excitement_. The joy of being, for once, without control, spontaneous and free. The bliss of doing something only because it was pleasurable.

And it really was. Chuck had made her feel good for the first time in, well, centuries. Chuck had looked at her like she wanted to be looked at, touching her with a reverence which had made her feel precious and a passion which had made her feel irresistible. Now he was allowing her to decide for the future, perhaps to give her that control which would make her feel better, or maybe because in the end, the question was always the same, and the choice always hers:

_Are you sure?_

So Blair kissed him, because like that night, it was the only answer she knew.

**End**

[*]** "**Butterfly and Hurricanes" is a song by Muse.


End file.
